Alan Wake: The Effects of the Dark Presence
by Andrew the Archangel
Summary: Alan Wake sends himself to the future, in order to find a hero that can help him to defeat the Dark Presence. Commander Shepard is that hero. Alan develops a friendship with Shepard's squad and he tries to forget his past, but it comes back for him.


**Welcome Back, Mr. Wake**

"My name is Alan Wake and I'm a writer. Awhile back my wife Alice and I went on a trip to the little town of Bright Falls, Washington for my hope of getting away from all of the things that made me so angry. The press, the fans, I hated it all. We went into the cabin that we were given to stay in, however, the first night that we were there… many things went wrong. The lights went off in the cabin, and Alice was dragged into the lake by something. Something horrible. A force known to me as the Dark Presence. It possessed those it touched, and it made them into vicious murderers. But, the Dark Presence has one enemy. Light. The Taken are protected by the Dark Presence, and it can be burned away by anything that gives off light. Flashlights, flares, flashbang grenades, anything that gives off light can burn away the darkness, then the Taken can be killed conventionally. To the person who receives this page, heed these warnings, and remember these words. The Darkness protects the Taken. Trust no one in the dark. Light is your best friend. I'm the protagonist of this story, and I'm the one who needs to finish this. Once and for all…."

The constant clicking of the typewriter finally ceased, and Alan let out a long breath. It took much of his will power that he was using to resist the Dark Presence and stay himself to write that manuscript page that was now sitting in the typewriter. Finished. Alan felt the immediate relief. He thought about all of the people that he would be leaving behind after he wrote his next page. Barry, Alice, Sarah. But, he had to do this, to save them. He took the page out and put it in the large stack that was growing next to him, on the desk.

In his mind, he felt Thomas Zane speaking to him.

"You are going to be the one who ends this cycle. You are going to accomplish what the Anderson brothers and I had tried to do, but you are the one, Alan."

That was the first time that Zane had used Alan's name in a direct conversation with him. Alan hoped that he was right this time, and not like last time. When Zane made the mistake of creating Mr. Scratch. Alan was slowly making his way closer and closer to reality, but he could not do it without keeping the others alive. He had to send himself forward in time, to get someone to help him. A hero like himself.

Alan then inserted the next page into the typewriter.

"With a stinging feeling in his head, Alan slowly stood up, drowsy, he felt like he had a hangover like after those parties he used to attend. He looked around seeing multiple buildings, that were not there when he previously walked these shores. He looked straight ahead to see three figures walking towards him.

Alan immediately felt a surge of relief and dread. His brilliant and cunning idea to escape the Dark Presence had worked.

He then started to walk towards the figures, in the broad daylight, knowing that there was no way possible they would be the Taken. He yelled:

"Please can you help me? I've been in an accident."

A lie, but a fitting one. He could not reveal his true purpose for being here. Yet. He had to sell this act as much as he could, so he started limping. The blood had started pumping through the wound from the car accident with the increase of adrenaline.

The figures then began to run towards Alan. Who saw they all were wearing armor. But, there was only one human.

Alan then fell to his knees and said,

"Where am I?"

And then Alan disappeared.

* * *

/Switch to First Person/

"Ow, my head."

I slowly opened my eyes to look around at the unfamiliar environment I was now in. Had my plan worked? All I could think about was one thing...

"Coffee."

I couldn't remember what the hell happened, all I could remember was that I had written the reality that I was now in, and I had escaped the Dark Presence. The only problem was that I could not remember what I had written.

"Damn it."

I then saw three figures walking towards me, I thought about all that had happened. The reason I was here had to remain a secret, for now. I started limping towards the figures, my bones ached, blood was pouring out of the wound that I had gotten from the car accident. Probably from the adrenaline. I realized I would not be getting out of here without help... so I yelled...

"Please can you help me? I've been in an accident."

I lied, but with what I felt was with good reason. Then, the figures immediately picked up their pace, and began to run towards me. I looked and I saw something straight out of a cheesy sci-fi movie. A human, with two aliens on each of his sides. One of the aliens, small but it looked like it could give anyone a run for their money. I guess it's a girl, as far as I can tell, with the breasts and hips. She also wore a suit, what for? I have no idea. The other, much taller, maybe seven foot, had some sort of mandibles on what I guess was its mouth. It also wore the bulkiest armor. The typical badass alien character in a movie or video game, he also had a considerable chunk of the neckplate of his armor missing. The human looked male and was wearing some sort of armor, that looked far more advanced than any military on Earth at the time he was last in. Heh, he reminded me of a stormtrooper from Star Wars. Sort of. I then decided it would be a good idea to set a scene. So I fell to my knees, but I did have one question. After all I had been through in Bright Falls and "Night Springs" I had convinced myself nothing would scare me more, but this...

"Where am I?"

I then heard a voice pierce my thoughts..

"Human. Male. Looks like he got cut in the head."

"What is he wearing? I've never seen that type of attire on a human... or anyone."

The alien of course was referring to my jacket with elbow patches and the hoody underneath. After all that has happened, these clothes were essentially a part of me now.

"I don't know Tali. Garrus, give him some medi-gel for his head."

I looked up and saw the large alien crouch down next to me. He took a small tube out of his armor, and put a little of the gel from the tube on his "thumb" and rubbed it against the scrape.

"Sir, are you okay?"

I said, "Yeah... yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Can I help you up?"

I nodded and I felt an arm slip under mine, and with some of his help I stood up. I looked the man in the eyes, and I turned my head for a quick look at both of the aliens and then refocused on the human.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"My name is Alan Wake."

"Why are you here Mr. Wake?"

"To be honest, I'm wondering that myself."

"What? Wait, do you know where we are?"

"No."

"We'll definitely have the Doctor take a look at you after we get back to the ship."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait, ship?"

The trio immediately looked back at me, stunned.

The tall alien said, "The Normandy, yeah. Wait, you've never seen one in your entire life?"

"No... I have no... idea..."

The three exchanged glances, and then asked me a simple question.

"Mr. Wake, what year is it?"

"Isn't it 2012?"

* * *

After we returned to the "ship" I was bombed with a great amount of information. It was the year 2185, humans had made contact with aliens, and now we all travel around the galaxy.

"And I thought I was going insane before...", I mumbled, so no one could hear it.

I was currently sitting in the medical room aboard the ship and so far what I had seen, had truly almost made me faint. I saw multiple different alien species, all differing in appearance and shape. The human that I had first met on the planet walked in, and I was currently talking to the doctor, Chakwas. She had given me a pretty standard checkup so far.

"So Mr. Wake", the human interrupted my thoughts,"I suppose that after you have learned all this you must be pretty overwhelmed."

"You could say that..."

"My name is Commander Shepard, and-"

"Wait. I recognize that name."

"How could you? After all you've told me-" Shepard's private comm beeped and he walked away while I could faintly hear a hurried voice.

"Shepard. Discovered something of vital importance. Need you here right away."

Shepard said into his wrist that had a glowing orange holographic gauntlet around it. "I'll be right up Mordin."

He then turned to me and said,

"This conversation is not over."

He then walked out of the room and left me sitting in the medbay with Doctor Chakwas.

"So, Alan is it? Where exactly are you from?"

"New York."

* * *

Author's Note:

So there is Chapter One!

Finally finished! Gonna begin working on Chapter Two ASAP. As always, please review and give me some feedback. Did you like the story, what can I do better or improve, and how can I please the readers?

Thanks,

Andrew


End file.
